The Stars
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: Nothing is better than stargazing at the summer sky, But for Dipper, This stargazing was a life changer for him. Rated T for some fricking reasons. Thanks for reading! Its been a long time writing the final chapter, but here it is. Enjoy, have a cup of tea while reading it. For real guys, thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, Share. :D
1. Chapter 1

She swung her arms to the summer sunset sky, "How many stars do you think are out there?"

"I dunno. Lots of em. There are stars just nearby yet dim, There are stars far yet bright," I could feel my cheeks were heating up. Why was this happening? Shit. Just hope she didn't notice. "Dipper, you got red on you." Yep, She noticed! I grabbed my cap and turned it downwards and against Mabel's vision to hide my blushing cheeks. "Uh…. No I don't!" I stammered, which was a green light of nervousness. "Yes you do! Don't tell me what you're gonna say was a pick-up line!" She playfully shook me, which was bad. "I wasn't! I was about to explain the science of stars!" She raised her eyebrow, "Dipper, I saw that notebook of yours, and lemme just say, its a little cheesy and sciencey." Dammit, my pick-up notebook. I threw my arms up, surrendering to my twin."Fine, you win…"

She removed my cap, wore it and smiled while her eyes twinkled with the light, "Now, repeat it." I took a deep breath, looked away from Mabel to look at the sunset sky and finally had the courage to do it. "There are stars that are just nearby yet dim, There are stars that are bright yet far away….." I can't help it but look at Mabel in the eye. "But you, are bright as the sun." She felt flattered, but…. "Aw Dipper, you rapscallion! Now, we need to practice on your confidence."

"Pfft. No I don't."

"Uh, Yeah you do. You stammered and looked away from me. We need to shake off that nervousness so you can get Wendy for real."

"I already moved on, Mabel. There's nothing you can do to change her mind."

She shove my cap to my head, forcing me to wear it. "Then, who will you go for? My friends? Pacifica? C'mon! Spill your beans!" She sounded excited. She does want to know, but I don't want to tell her yet. So, I wanted to stall her, keep myself silent for a week or two, but Mabel says she's staying on the roof until I told her.

To be honest, I thought she was bluffing, until the next day. I went outside for fresh air, that's when I saw Mabel about to fall. She passed out and rolled down to the roof. I ran as quick as I can to catch her. When I caught her, I quickly rested her in the bedroom by smashing through the door. I rested her in her bed, then she opened her eyes. "Dipper, Tell me….. please…." She sneezed and shivered. I placed my hand on her forehead to feel its searing hot. I tucked her in her bedsheets and grabbed some hot chicken soup. She finally slept in peace. I placed the bowl of soup at her bedside table, grabbed my chair and sat right beside her. She looked cute to be honest. Tucked in her sheets, sleeping like an angel. I brushed off a strand of hair away from her face to the back. Now, I feel worried for her. She might pull it off again as soon she wakes up and I'm not there to stop her. I know I must answer the question, but who? There's no one else but her….

It couldn't be her. She's your twin! She couldn't possibly agree my answer to her. She wouldn't believe me. I tried to think of other girls in my past but none were thought of. Could it be really? Am I in love with her? My heart was racing as soon as I took her to her bed, I spent my whole free day to take care for her, I always know her as a sister, she's the only girl I can talk to back at home, I always protected her from harm many times and she returned only one favor for me. No one liked her cheerful personality back at home except for me and our parents, She always has my back, She never leaves my side when it comes to thunderstorms….. It could be…. I'm in love with her.

I can't help myself, going near to her. My hand was on her waist and my lips were on hers. I could taste the strawberry lip gloss and her sweet fruity scent. I finally had control over myself when I noticed my hand was about to go under the bedsheets. Not now, Not now…. Until the Time's right. She was still sleeping. Even as I parted lips, She's still sleeping. The next day, she didn't attempt that stunt again and she didn't remember the kiss. I didn't told her about the kiss ever since. It was a secret from her, that she won't know.

A/N: (As of April 4, 2015, 12:20 AM Philippine Standard) The next chapter for "The Conduit" will be released next week. While waiting, Check out my other fanfic, Sweet Lips. (Or basically ANY fanfic)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel's point of view

Dipper is acting weird. Like, looking away from me weird. He didn't want to talk nor to hang out. He's hiding something, that's for sure. Ever since I became sick because of my stunt, Dipper is always like 8-18 feet away from me. And when we were close together, like sitting beside each other on the porch, He always looks away. I know he's protective and all, but what's with the sudden "look away" attitude? Is he thinking differently when he gave me that pick-up line? We just practiced on that time, not dating. Why would he feel that way? I'm fully aware that He knows it's wrong to have feelings to your sibling, but what's with him? I want the real Dipper back. I've had it with his new attitude. It's time to take him on, full force.

After putting on my pink rainbow sweater and green skirt, I decided to go down to the roof where Dipper was. It was already late and the sun was setting, setting the sky in an orange color. He was going stargazing again just like last time. Dipper saw me coming near to him, "Mabel, I needed some alone time here. Can you just go downstairs and do something?"

I shook my head, telling him I don't have anything else to do. He groaned silently and sighed, "OK. But I get dibs on the telescope." He handed me a pair of binoculars and told me to go a few feet. He wants to play hard to get? Fine. I'll play that game.

The sun starts vanishing from the horizon, letting the stars reveal themselves on the half-sunset sky. Dipper kept looking back and forth to his telescope and his notepad that's full of drawings of constellations and astronomy stuff. He was into the whole stargazing thing when he looked up one night, seeing the big dipper constellation. He kept groaning about expecting something happening, a meteor shower on this very night. No wonder he brought out a bucket of chicken from the cooler. It was getting cold. I knew one sweater wasn't enough tonight. I was shivering, rubbing my hands for heat. I could feel Dipper's eyes looking at me, but when I looked at him, he turned his head, back to his notepad. That's it.

"Dipper, What's gotten into you?"

"What?" He shrugged.

"All this time, you kept avoiding me. Spying me. What's gotten into you?" I walked towards him, and he stepped back slowly as I take every step.

"Nothing. Just being a protective brother."

"That so-called spying isn't so protective, bro."

"Just stop, Mabel." He stopped, noticing he's at the end of the roof.

"Oh, you're not gonna tell me to stop, until you tell me what's going on!"

"You're always so demanding, aren't you?! You don't get everything you ask for, ya know?"

"You think that's gonna make me slip, Dip?!"

"Ye- I mean, no. I just, argh!"

"Just give in, Dip. Tell me why!"

"I won't!"

"But why?!" I felt a tear on my eye, but I wiped it as soon as I felt it. I dont want him to see me emotionally weak. I had to make my ground on this arguement.

"Just, don't."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed them so he couldn't escape, "I'm not gonna let you go, until you tell me!"

He was breaking. He's physically strong yet mentally vulnerable, so I had the upper hand.

"You wouldn't look at me the same when I told you!"

"Just tell me!"

He pushed me off, forcing me take few steps away from him.

Dipper and I breathed for air. We were inches apart from each other, and I could feel his exhausted breath from him.

"You're hopeless, Dipper."

I walked away, but suddenly I slipped. I was about to fall, but It wasn't a surprise who stopped me from falling. I looked at him. His face, totally red. His hands on mine, trembling and hot.

"Now will you tell me?"

He groaned, annoyed, but he nodded.

We sat on the roof next to each other, while he played with his thumbs around, gulping his nervousness.

"Mabel, are you sure-"

"Yes! I am sure."

"OK. Mabel, if you say so. Don't blame me if you-"

"Just tell me Dippingsauce!"

He couldn't stall any longer, so he took a deep breath.

"Mabel, I think I like you."

"Well that wasn't so bad."

"Not that 'like you' as a sibling," He drove his fingers to my hair, "But I like like you."

He was right. I should've just turned back, but curiosity killed the innocent cat, where the cat is my innocence. He was about to lean into my neck to take a sniff on my strawberry perfume but, "Whoa, let me stop you right there. Bro, I appreciate the whole liking me thing a lot, but we're twins! You know, born from the same mother and all. Its just so gross to see sibs going together like a couple. Think about what mom and dad would do if they see us like this. They might separate us to different states. They might put us into therapy. They might put us into like a matchmaking convention in which I want to attend. They might-"

I stopped making a bunch of assumptions when Dipper puts his earphones on and curls himself. I didn't mean to upset him, but I blew it, didn't I, reader? I was trying to make him stop. This is just stupid. I should've put my cat away from curiosity anyway. It was my fault that Dipper felt bad. He didn't want to talk, no matter how I tried, so I left him. I'm such a cruel person, even when I'm not trying to be one. Oh god, why am I crying? This is so wrong… I should've done something else….. I'm just stupid.

Dipper's point of view.

I hate love. God, she messed me up. Like Marcus being called a stalker by Shea. I've been at this for far too long. There will be a time where she'll find out about the kiss I gave while she's sleeping. I just couldn't help it. I was worried and desperate. Why am I like this? Me, in love with Mabel. Among all girls, why her? My twin? Is there such world where we're born in separate places? If there is, I would like to go there.

I'm still sitting here, on the roof, on my sleeping bag while the telescope is still pointed at the sky. I'm playing my stargazing playlist on my phone. The meteor shower showed up while the song "Yellow" was playing at exactly 23 minutes after Mabel left me. Left me here to wallow in depression. The lyric kept ringing in my head, "look at the stars. Look how they shine for you." I looked up, wondering if my childhood logic about wishing is true, because I wished she would accept me. Not as a brother, but as her lover.

A/N: Well, I feel continuing this. Why bother? Well, why not?

If you don't know Marcus or Shae, they're from the series "About A Boy" in season 2. Set aside, the song Yellow seems perfect, since it features stars on the first part. Listen to it if you have the chance.

I'm writing The Conduit right now, but I'm having a hard time who gets the powers. I was mistaken about the 8 craters. Its supposed to be 7 but what the heck? I'm going for 8.

It'll be released tomorrow. I am fully sure of it.

Also, IRL news, I'm going to Singapore at Saturday for a week. I'm still gonna write, but expect some inactivity.

See ya, and always remember,

WCKD is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

I have to say, having a backache and a headache from lying down on the roof, My stomach aching from eating fried chicken while waking up is painful, but having your twin sister shun you since 3 nights ago, when I confessed my love to her, is a lot worse. Before, I was hiding from her. Now, She is hiding from me. All I wanted was to talk to her about that night. I should've explained it more than the stupid, fucking explanation I gave 3 nights ago. For the past 3 nights, I couldn't get some sleep because of three things.

a.) She sleeps somewhere "private" and I fear she will jump do something stupid while I'm asleep

b.) I feel guilty about this incest thing taking over my life and affecting my relationship with me and Mabel completely, and

c.) I can't see her sleep. Seeing her sleep makes me sleep. She sleeps so peacefully. Having her hair just behind her, exposing her angelic face in the moonlight. Her hands, underneath her head between the pillow, makes her even cuter. By just looking at her sleeping stature, I felt I was looking at my only treasure. I wanted to kiss those strawberry lip gloss coated lips, to have a little taste, but I didn't want to take the risk of getting caught, and I fucking regret that.

I was worried where Mabel would sleep after Candy and Grenda told me she didn't sleep over at their places, so I made a list of probable locations of where she might be, which sadly she wasn't there at any of the locations at my list. After that failure, I started to make another plan. I stayed at the living room, hiding in a box. I saw this idea from a video game once and I modified the box to keep it cool for longer periods. Just in case I'm asleep while waiting, I placed a camcorder disguised as a plant on top of it. I started at 7 PM, that's my hunch when she leaves. My eyes were focused at the hole eyeing at the very front door. Few hours later, I felt my eyes were getting heavy and started falling asleep. When I woke up and stretched, I could feel my back cracking and my forehead sweating. I snapped out of my groggy stature and grab the camcorder immediately. Sad to say, she wasn't seen. Maybe she used another exit? There are many exits yet I have one camera. Every night, I placed the camera at several locations, yet no Mabel seen. Probably I should give up on this. Its hopeless. She's elusive enough to defy my detective skills.

My head was still swirling about Mabel. About her hair, her looks, her feelings, along with where is she and Is she okay? Her bed was unoccupied, and seeing it made me die on the inside. I passed the border of sibling relationship and this is what I get, huh? Being shunned by the closest person you ever know. I'd lost hope finding her. We could only see each other on the day, but she would just dash away. I just closed my eyes, trying to sleep, letting the tears go drop by drop, trailing onto my cheek, then to the bedsheets. I sniffled, avoiding my nose to drip out mucus, which was disgusting, yet I don't have the feeling to wipe it. I furiously gabbed my head and drove my fingers through my hair. 'What's wrong with me?

I just gave up on finding Mabel, and for what? Crying over her?! This is not going to end like this!' I slammed my fist to the bed and got up quick. I remembered having a telescope on the roof. Why didn't I think of that?! I quickly climbed up to the roof and about to use the telescope, until I heard a noise from the opposite side of the roof.

"Stupid tears! Stupid feelings! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

"Um, Mabel?" I peeked out my head, to see Mabel, lying on the roof.

She got up quickly and She was about to climb down using a foldable ladder but I was quick to grab her arm at the very moment she was about to step on the first step.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"No! Not until we have a talk!"

"No, we are not gonna have a talk!"

I grabbed her arms and squeezed them tight, shaking her to exhaust her.

"Mabel, at least hear me out!"

Mabel stopped struggling, my hands still holding her.

"Mabel, I fell in love with you. Because…"

"Because of what?! Huh?!"

"Because there's no one else but you! I love you , Mabel."

Her expression changed as soon as possible, seeing her stare at me blankly with a frown strewn across her face. I was blazing furious and I know our shouts would be heard, but I don't care. I needed her to hear me out.

"Dipper, can you just….." Her tears began to trail down across her face.

"No, listen! I cared for you, and you cared for me. You're always there when I needed you."

"Dipper….. Please…."

"I tried to think of any other girl but it always lands on you."

"Can't we just…."

"Mabel, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't shut me up. No matter how many times you say to stop, I won't, because I care for you."

"Just….. Let go…"

"I won't let go! I won't, not until you tell me why are you avoiding me!"

She kissed me. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. That brought my anger to a lower boiling point. The moment she kissed me, I loosened up a bit, letting her go. She pushed me off, letting me land on the fragile wooden roof with a loud creak. She went to the window I used and slammed it shut, leaving me here to rot in my sudden outburst of emotion and realizations. I looked up at the stars, seeing then shine in the darkest place. Probably she does like me, or not. Maybe she's just confused with her emotions or something.

Mabel's POV

Oh god, I kissed him. What's wrong with me?! I kissed my brother, and somehow I enjoyed it?! Why the fuck is this happening with me?! I was just there, hoping he wouldn't know I'm there but he did find out! He couldn't let go of me, so I kissed him! I wasn't supposed to enjoy it, but I did! There was a part of me that wanted the kiss linger a little longer…. My hands on his… Sniffing his amazing and trancing scent….. Oh god, he's amazing…

Wait, why did I think of that?! No way, No FUCKING way I'm in love with him! I'm not in love….. Maybe I am. Just tuck yourself in sweatertown and maybe he wouldn't bother me. He wouldn't bother me in sweatertown right? Just curl yourself in bed and hope for the best…..

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Finally back in my country 2 days ago (as of April 23)

So….. Maybe the plot wasn't so sketchy after all. Big deal. I accept any kind of review.

Any review?

ANY REVIEW!


	4. Teaser Chapter

Teaser Chapter

Dipper's POV

After taking a short stargazing session, I went back to our shared bedroom in the attic to see Mabel in sweatertown.

Oh shit. Not sweatertown. Its been 4 days she's been acting like this.

I can't stand to look at Her like this. It hurts me to see her in sweatertown. I wanted to comfort her, so I sat beside her on the bed while she's curled up in her sweater. I lightly shook her arm, and whispered her name.

"Go away!" She yelled, rolling to the other side of the bed, silently weeping under that blue sweater of hers.

I want this to stop. The guilt is just too overwhelming for me to sleep. I just lie on my bed, while Mabel's still curled up in that sweater, silently snoring. Seeing her sleep, sure. But seeing her sleep in sweatertown because of me, That's a different discussion.

I kept rolling and rolling, finding a comfortable position to sleep, but the pain of guilt is always there to accompany it. My chest felt painful and heavy, that I couldn't help but let tears flow down from my eyes. I muffled my whimpers and sniffles with my pillow so Mabel won't hear it. I felt losing hope yet again, but I know there's one way to solve this. One more try and that's it. I'll die single and lonely anyway if it doesn't work.

A/N: This is just a part of Chapter 4. The whole chapter will be done tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mabel's POV

I opened my eyes when I felt a very cold breeze on my legs and face. Did Dipper left the window opened again? I turned my head to where the window was supposed to be but it wasn't there. I pushed myself up against the cold, hard surface beneath me to observe my surroundings. I'm not on my bed anymore. Somehow, I'm on the roof of the shack in the middle of the night.

"Hello? Anyone?" I called out with a worried tone. I knew I was supposed to be calm, but two questions in my head brought me to worry. Who brought me here and why? I balled up myself, with hands interlocked together around my legs, shivering from the cold night. It was too cold for me to handle, yet I feel my blood's about to freeze. It wasn't snowing or raining, its that the strong winds flowing through the thick forests makes it colder and colder. My eyes were closed, yet a small amount of light came through my eyelids. Besides the moonlight, It was a flashlight of some sort.

"So, you're awake, Mabel."

Fuck. It was Dipper, pointing his flashlight at me. His MagLite flashlight was still shining on me. It was too bright I covered my eyes from the light. He noticed that it was too bright for me, so he turned off the flashlight and pulled out an oil lantern. It may not be bright as the flashlight, but Its glow was warm and bright enough for me up handle. I looked at him while he walked to me, still wearing his brown cargo shorts and red shirt. His bed hair was messy, like some of the strands were pointing upwards. While me, I was wearing a blue thick sweater and a yellow skirt. I'm barefooted, which explains the shivering. Dipper's just wearing those types of clothes that its too short to wear in the cold, but he has "adapted", or so that's what he said. He brought out a pair of sandals when he noticed I was shivering by the feet. I quickly wore them and I felt it's so warm.

When Dipper sat right beside me, I turned myself away from him. I don't know why, I just feel pissed about him. He's not gonna drop this off, is he?

"Mabel, we need to talk."

Yup, he isn't.

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We do. Its that you deny talking about it."

He was right. I was denying about it. More importantly, This problem may grow to the point where its beyond solving between the two of us.

I sighed in defeat and slapped my knees, "Fine. Let's talk about it."

"Okay. What's with the grumpy attitude?"

"What's with you and your incest-rotten brain?"

"No, you're supposed to answer first."

"I'm not answering until someone answers to me."

"How about deciding it with a coin flip?" He pulled out a quarter, which seems to be a regular quarter when he showed me both sides.

"Sure. Heads."

His thumb vigorously flicked the quarter, letting it flip constantly and fly high until it starts to fall. Dipper caught it with the back of his hand and a slap from his other hand. Before he could reveal it, He asked "You want to switch? Last chance."

"Still heads."

He slowly revealed it. Heads. I win.

Dipper silently grumbled, and he breathed deeply.

"Fine. You want to know my side, hmm? Very well.

Mabel, remember that time when you got sick after staying on the roof for the night, and I took care of you?"

I clearly remembered it, so I nodded.

"I might've spent thinking about answering your question, because I wouldn't want you to do the same stunt again. I tried and tried but I couldn't think of anyone else but you. Your cheery attitude, your sweet smile and those times where you back me up, were from you. For weeks, I've been trying to see if any of the girls I know and thought of would fit to me, but they didn't. But you, Mabel, You are that perfect fit."

I slowly lost my anger after his reasoning. I feel remorse coming in, filling my anger's spot. I couldn't help but hear my mind saying "dummy, dummy, dummy….." All over and over again. Even if I know being in love with your sibling is wrong, I know he tried his best of thinking for another option, yet I'm flattered that he sees me as his perfect match.

Dipper noticed my remorseful mood, so He held my hand, and to be honest, I loved it. I held his as well as a sign of acceptance, an acceptance of his love to me. I felt blushing, then him right beside me. With His chin over my head and his arm wrapped around me, I feel warmer than ever before and I forgot all reasoning to defy this relationship.

"So, can you answer my question now?" He said while rubbing my arm with his hand.

I subtly nodded, and he could feel it. When He lets go of me, I felt coldness coming back as I rethink my answers again. While I was cramming, he was staring at his watch, eying at it like it has a staring contest with it.

Finally, after recollecting thoughts and reasons, I'm ready to answer his question. I was about to speak, but he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"I cannot believe you were able to answer 10 minutes after I asked you the question while I took about 5 seconds. Tell me, was it hard to think?"

Its hard to disagree, so I nodded in agreement. He was right about this being a difficult thing. He lifts his finger away from my lip, allowing me to speak.

"Why did you stop me when I'm about to tell my answer?"

"That's what I exactly felt on the day when you're sick. I kept thinking and thinking, but to no avail, it landed to you."

My cheeks warmed up, showing a slight tint of pink. It felt so good when he said it.

"So….. No answer for you?"

"Maybe this will answer your question."

He leaned towards me, slowly. I wasn't aware what he was about to do, thanks to my groggy mind reflex, until his lips were on mine. My eyes were definitely open, shocked. His hand was over mine, and not even a single drop of sweat from his palm or on his forehead. He was prepared for this. He was too confident. The kiss kept lingering and lingering, and I felt tranced by it. My eyes couldn't help but close and my hand softly grasped his. My other hand slowly brushed his soft, brown hair. My heart felt pounding like a hundred times faster as I feel his love pouring into me and excitement twisting along with it. My skin felt warm and my mind felt blank.

After about 20 seconds, we broke up the kiss, and started stargazing, cuddling on the roof. It was so beautiful. The stars on the sky seem to glow like Dipper's eyes. We laughed, we talked, we snuggle on each other, for the most of the night. After that, our eyes were just staring aimlessly at the far, glowing stars while his phone played his stargazing playlist.

"Hey. Dipper." I said, with my head on his neck.

"What?"

"No. Dipper." I pointed at the sky to what I've saw. A big dipper. And right beside it was a pine tree. Heh.

"Oh… That Dipper."

He made a short laugh and stroked a strand of my hair.

"Hey. Shooting star."

"Dip, please stop acting like Bill."

"No, for real. Shooting star."

I felt dumbfounded when I looked at the sky closely. A shooting star, flying across the pine tree constellation.

"You think Bill's watching us?"

"He is an all seeing eye. There's nothing we can do about it. Besides, probably he's controlling the stars or something."

"So he knows everything?"

"I don't know if he know everything, but he does say that a lot."

The phone played indie music. Vampire Weekend, Imagine Dragons and Imogen Heap. The other songs were cool, but my favorite was "You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember".

It played on the phone, and It was perfect, yet odd for a stargazing song.

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

Another kiss landed on my lips, but this time, it was short. About 3 seconds short.

"Goodnight." He said afterwards.

Then, everything went black.

Have I fallen asleep?

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah. I did.

Dipper's POV

There. Its done. The problem, fucking solved! I wish I would fist pump in the air, but my arm is aching and my other arm is being used as a pillow for Mabel. Maybe some other time.

I breathed in the cold air and released it loudly, letting the stress get out of me. I felt my eyes were gonna shut itself, which I can't resist, besides the fact that I'm seeing Mabel sleeping peacefully right now. My phone played Coldplay's Yellow. Oh god, its a perfect stargazing song, but I think I've found my star. And that star is right beside me, sleeping on my arm. With a silent sniff of her strawberry scented hair, I closed my eyes.

.

.

.

.

Goodnight.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Took me long enough to get the words right. Plus, getting addicted with GTA and FarCry which really hinders my fanfiction writing time.**

**Can you think of some good songs to relate on their situation on Chapter 4? What do you think of the story? SLAM that to the review section!**

**I hope you like it, guys.**

**I'm out.**

**And literally, goodnight.**

**It's 12:30 AM here in the Philippines by the time I finished and posted this thing**


End file.
